Mode Explanations
Normal Mode The original and most basic mode of Dillo Hils 2. All maps are competitive and feature racing against other online players. This mode is for basic and competitive fun. All players can access all 7 Normal Worlds. Two normal worlds will appear randomly in the voting bin at the end of each level, and the one with the most clicks will be the track for the room's next race. Goal The goal in this mode is to race through 2 laps of the world and reach the end before the other racer. There are crystals placed along the hills which are gathered when touched. When your crystal gauge fills, you get a random power-up which can be used to help you win the race. Variants Why am I only getting air cans? You're racing in Zen Mode. Enjoy the breather. Diving Levels You can earn three extra Diving levels by buying the Diving Passport in the Race Shop. If any player in your room has a Diving Passport, one water world will show up in the level selection to be voted on each round. Practice Mode A single-player option for learning the tracks well before competing. Practice Mode is available from the starting screen (under the DH2 logo, to the left of Race). Choose a world and start racing! You can select Bots, which will provide other racers controlled by the computer. They can use weapons and other power-ups, so this is a good way to practice real racing. You can also choose the Dots option, which shows your possible dive trajectories as you race, and color-codes them to represent good and bad landings. Zen Mode The second Mode to be introduced in Dillo Hills 2. All modes are competitive and feature racing against other players, but this mode is for focusing on speed, without weapons. Goal The goal in this mode is to race through 2 laps of the world and reach the end before the other racers. In this mode the crystal power-ups selection has been stripped down to one power-up. When your crystal meter is full, a power-up will be chosen by rotating through all the items as usual, but it will always land on the Cloud Canister. Earned Through One basic world is always played in Zen mode: Peacebloom Valley. Rest will show up in the level selection to be voted on each round only if any player in your room has a Zen Passport. However, any Normal world can also be played as Zen if someone in the room has a Zen Passport. In that case, instead of having a small sword in a green circle, it will appear in the voting bin with a small yin-yang symbol. The level name will also display "Zen Mode" to indicate that you are playing in this mode. Mining Mode The third Mode to be introduced in Dillo Hills 2. All modes are competitive and feature racing against other players. This mode requires not only speed, but crystal gathering. Goal The goal in this mode is to race through an infinite series of mining levels and reach the end before the other racers. In this mode Crystal gathering has changed. There are now 3 different colored crystals: red, green, and blue. Racers cannot finish the race until all three of the colored crystal meters on the right side are filled! Earned Through You can earn three extra Mining levels by buying the Mining Passport in the Race Shop. If any player in your room has a Mining Passport, one mining world will be added to the level selection to be voted on each round. Tournaments Tournaments are held every three hours on the DH2 servers. Each tourney room can hold a maximum of 32 people, and new rooms are created for 30 minutes after the initial time. Players are eliminated in each tourney round until only the best racer in each room remains! League Points are awarded in each round, and top racers can get several hundred LP per tourney. To join a tournament, go to Race, then Browse Rooms. On the right side of the screen, you will see either a countdown to tourney time or a button to join in! All racing modes are available for tournament play. Discos A disco room has been expanded to hold up to 30 people for one hour by a rich player who has purchased a Disco Gem from the Race Shop. Play is very similar to early tournament rounds: the vast number of racers can lead to complete weapon chaos, and all racing modes are available in disco rooms. Please note that you need at least four people in your room in order to start a disco. A Disco is not necessarily a Party, but the odds of having someone around with a Royal Badge are extremely good. Discos are an excellent way to gain skill, crystals, and cards. We're up all night to get lucky! Parties Any race can be made into a Party! Party cards are available in the Race Shop and appear in some card packs, while Party Badges allow a player to throw a party every 24 hours, every hour, or any time. Party races award all racers one pack per lap completed, with an extra pack for top-3 placement. Jumbo gems will also appear along the course during parties. These giant crystals will fill your crystal meter quickly for more Items as well as giving you extra buying power in the Race Shop. If you do NOT want to collect Jumbo Gems, perhaps because you're doing one of the Achievements, typing "/jumbo" in the chat box will toggle your jumbo gem pickup. They'll still be visible, but your racer will not collect them. Ordinary crystals are always collected.